Force Of Habit
by Angeisole
Summary: Cheese...exhaustion...luuurve...tosh/owen...


A/N: Basically, Owen/tosh...squeeness...so umm...wanted to add it for ages, couldnt be bothered...quite lazy...no i kid...anyways enjoy. Reviews and constructive criticism v. v. welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own torchwood...jack cries.

* * *

Torchwood Three Cardiff had been awake for three days flat, between various weevil sightings and the rare ghost appearance sleep had been out of the question. Gwen had gone home weary eyed and desperate to see Rhys. Jack and Ianto had fallen asleep on the couch side by side, Jack's hand over Ianto as if to make sure he wouldn't run away.

Toshiko and Owen were left playing cards because they were too tired to drive home. They had reached the point of exhaustion where everything you heard was hilarious and every thing you said sounded like you had had a few too many.

'I love Pecorino cheese. I mean, I don't have anything against Gouda but it just…Pecorino has such a funny name', by now Tosh and Owen were just throwing cards onto a pile that spread over the entire boardroom desk.

'Why am I talking about cheese?' she asked

'Because Tosh, using my medical expertise…we've been awake for three days.'

'Then how come your so awake, mister?'

'Because Tosh, I think I'm in denial and it's working', there was another pause until Tosh shouted.

'SNAP!' Owen looked confused

'I thought we were playing go fish.' Tosh almost fell asleep in her seat but woke herself up just before her head hit the table.

'Okay, we need sleep' Tosh announced.

'But where?' Owen pointed out.

'Jack and Ianto have the couch…' Tosh nodded towards the couch as Ianto grunted and turned over so he was facing Jack. Owen laughed and then said,

'Bet it's not the first time either'.

'There's my lovely autopsy table' Owen suggested.

'Or…' tosh added, 'there's Jack's bunker, don't think he'll need it.' Owen raised an eyebrow.

'How you know Jack has a bunker, have you…?' Toshiko's eyes opened wide.

'No… hang on have you?' Owen didn't reply…he didn't need to. Tosh put her hand to her mouth; amazingly she was still surprised at Owen. There was an awkward silence.

'Anyway goodnight Toshiko…' Owen and Tosh had left the board room and Owen walked towards the autopsy room.

'Where are you going?' Tosh asked.

'I'll use the autopsy table, thought I'd let you have Jack's bunker.'

'Oh, thankyou Owen, sweet dreams.' They walked towards their separate areas. Toshiko climbed into Jack's bunker and put her head down. Ten minutes later, Owen walked into the room.

'Sorry Tosh it's just that the autopsy table had a weevil on it…well that and for such a graceful Welshmen…Ianto snores.' Tosh laughed and told him that was fine, to her surprise Owen lay down on the floor and closed his eyes. Toshiko smiled.

'Owen, it's okay we can share the bunker…the floor can't be to comfortable.' Owen thanked Tosh, took off his shoes and hopped in next to her. There wasn't much room but they didn't mind.

'Goodnight Toshiko…' he said and softly turned over.

'Sweet dreams Owen.' Toshiko then, without thinking about it, gave Owen a light kiss on the cheek. Owen smiled to himself but only when Toshiko had turned over.

_**...**_

"_About midnight"_, Owen thought as he jolted out of sleep, he sat up just for a moment, wiped his eyes with his hands and checked his watch 1am- "_close enough"_. He lay back down, hands behind his head. As he thumped back Tosh stirred. She rolled over so that her head and hand were on Owens chest. Owen smiled kissed her head and went back to sleep.

_**...**_

Bright and early the next morning Jack crept into his office and smiled. They were still as they had been last night, Tosh's head and hand on Owens chest; Owens hands behind his head. Jack stuck his head out the door and called for Ianto to come with coffee. Gwen asked where Tosh and Owen were, Jack told her to come look. Her reply was quick with one eyebrow raised,

'Have they got clothes on?' Jack laughed

'Yes...how strange for Owen.' Gwen walked in smiled and walked back out because her phone rang. Ianto walked in and put the coffees on Jacks' desk. Jack looked at Ianto

'Aren't they cute...what happened to us, we used to be like that.' Ianto's reply was quick and sarcastic.

'Speak for yourself Jack I'm still cute.' Jack nudged Ianto and then woke up Tosh and Owen. Owen pulled the sheets up to his neck. Tosh looked over at him,

'Sorry, force of habit.' Jack laughed. Ianto handed them the coffees and they both walked out of the room, leaving Tosh and Owen to wake up, after about five minutes Tosh noticed she was still partially lying on Owen.

'Sorry,' She said quietly lifting her head knowing he'd come up with some smart comeback to ruin the moment. They were both sitting up now. He smiled and to her surprise said

'Why'd you sit up?' He said pretending to look offended. 'Just 'coz Jack walked in the room, he's not the queen of bloody England...well he could be...still.'

'Sorry he's just so…mmm.' Tosh said joking. Owen mocked sadness.

'Cry now.' Tosh laughed. Owen signalled for her to put her head on his shoulder, which she did, smiling shyly.

Fin

A/N: So? So? So? Am I annoying you...what'd ya think huh huh huh...right...annoying...sorry...and yes, cheese is love...believe it...


End file.
